v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dungeon/@comment-24.152.148.102-20191208232027
An Inconvenient Truth It is interesting that the namesake feature of this game is also the least attainable. I was going to call this essay "The path to enlightenment - the quest for the divine stone", but that appears too improbable to even entertain the possibility. So let's us set our sights on a single royal stone as being more... realistic. If, after reading this, you still insist on the divine, then multiply everything by 16. Assuming you have an elemental deck that is strong enough to reach the final level of the appropriate dungeon you could harvest 40 polished stones every five days. You can expect to collect the necessary 1024 polished stones to make a single royal stone in 128 days. While you are waiting you can earn the cumulative 7.2 million gold necessary to complete the task. That's 56000 gold per day - certainly achievable. If you are in a hurry you can use the Wheel of Fortune to collect your stones, assuming you have advanced your deck far enough to have sufficient 5-star cards to produce ample magic dust. Given that there is approximately a 57% chance of winning any stone on the wheel and that you require stones of the same element, each spin has around an 11% chance of succeeding. That mean you will have to spin the wheel about 9000 times to collect 1024 stones of the same color. The good news is you will have also collected sufficient stones of the other elements to create a royal stone of them. On the old Wheel of Fortune, this would require around 1.35 million dust - that's a lot for most of us. On the new wheel, it will cost the same amount of dust if you spin at level 1, but since you can spin only 3 times per day at that level it will require almost 3000 days to complete the tasks (that's approximately 8.2 years). If you are willing to spend a little more dust (2.25 million) and spin at level 2 as well you can shorten the time to around 1000 days. Of course, with the new wheel, we can dramatically reduce the cost in gold for creating a royal stone by crafting them out of pure stones! Pure stones are available at level 5 of the wheel. Also the time could be reduced to just one (long) day since only around 560 spins are needed to collect the 64 pure stones required and there is no limit to how many times you can spin at that level. The cost in dust is about the same (an additional 6750 dust to get to level 5 each day), and it will require only 1.3 million gold to forge your pure stones into the royal. Now all you need is a ready source of magic dust. That may sound promising, but for most of us 1.35 million dust is beyond our grasp. I've managed a couple thousand these past few months, but my deck is not very advanced. With my current dueling strategy and if all my cards at 5-stars, I estimate I would average about 1000 dust a day. I am not counting boxes and tournament chests since there are too many variables to consider. If I choose not to reset my dueling league every 10 days, and assuming I had a deck strong enough to win at Legendary III, I could raise my earnings to 1500 dust/day at the sacrifice of the gold, chests and gems that are awarded for resetting. Some have argued that epic chests are not worth the time to win, and I agree if the goal is to generate dust, but I don't think that will appreciably increase my revenue. Better would be to buy more slots to store chests. Doubling them to 8 would mean I could raise 3000 dust/day. At that rate, I would require only 450 days to accumulate the 1.35 million dust I need. I will report back in March of 2021 to let you know how it went. Suddenly, those 4 months of dungeon-crawling are looking pretty good.